Bill Cipher
Summary Bill Cipher is the main antagonist and triangle demon that lives within the mindscape from Gravity Falls. It is everyone's favorite Reality Warping Dorito and the one centered of all bizzare and mysteriousness. After being a 2-Dimensional 3-Sided Polygon Shape for 1 Trillion Years, he obliterated the Dimension with the Mindscape and entered into the Nightmare realm. Bill Cipher tricked Stanford after summoning Stanford Pines by creating a Portal between Reality and the Nightmare Realm. Stanford shut it down immediately but the Demon said that it only delayed the inevitable. Years later, Bill Cipher achieve his Goal by possessing the Time Officer to contain the interdimensional rift from Mabel and dropped it where Bill obtains Physical Form and becomes a major threat to Gravity Falls itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | Low 2-C to 2-C | 2-A. Goes up to High 1-C Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Disney (more notably, Gravity Falls) Gender: Unknown Age: Vigintillions of years old Classification: Dream demon Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from his arms and legs), Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (A being made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Transmutation (Could Alter Mabel's Appearence) , Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Can do whatever he can imagine in the minds) , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here ), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) ,Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lightning bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of Weirdmageddon), Duplication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos) Attack Potency: Plane Level (Is a 2-D being) | [https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&t=47&v=f1OJMuVTXcc Universe Level+] to [http://pm1.narvii.com/6268/a38a47b618ca15d97bddaffcd1cfc6dc533fdf0f_hq.jpg Multi-Universe Level] | Multiverse Level+ (Stated to be a threat to the multiverse by Stan, which is considered infinite). Goes up to High Complex Multiverse Level (The book also stated that entities capable of coexisting in the 7th to 11th dimensions were terrified of Bill's power) Speed: None | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: None | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Plane Class | Universe Class+ to Multi-Universe Class | Multiverse Class+. Goes up to High Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Unknown | Unknown, likely Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+. Goes up to High Complex Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Mutli-Universal. Goes up to High Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Cane, a tophat Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bill Cipher is bounded within Gravity Falls, meaning that he is restricted from the outside world and higher Dimensions, Bill Cipher is extremely Cocky as he desperate to destroy the plan Dipper made to save Gravity Falls, they're are methods of erasing Bill, its complained his eye takes a very long time to regenerate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls